Warm Like A Candlelight
by ICanHasCapricornCat
Summary: What does the humanities's greatest soldier receive for his birthday? ... A Levi x Reader story... :D


_ Their smiles_

Their laughter…

It always made me happy…

"Heichou, come and join us!" A voice called me. My heart leaped in joy.

_They're here, they never left._

Excitement was replaced with disappointment as I stare at the empty chairs before me. Something inside me felt very heavy as pain and grief manage to take over once more.  
They were gone, I'm alone again.  
I pulled out a chair, but I hesitated to sit. But my tired body urged me to do so. I placed one leg over the other, hands rested atop. I instinctively closed my eyes, letting the nostalgic memories flood my head…

"Heichou."

"Heichou…" my eyebrow twitch.

"Heichou….." I felt very irritated.

"What is it?" I glared at the source of the voice. It was girl with a strawberry-blond hair and a smile that greeted me back.

"Sorry for disturbing you, heichou. You see, me and others are having a break. And it came to my mind to invite you, the others agree to this as well." She scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go make me some tea, and make sure it won't taste like shit." She giggled and saluted me.

"Yes, sir!" she ran off to the direction of the kitchen. I soon followed after she disappeared into the silent halls. As I walk into what seems a path of darkness, until a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hah, you guys can't even beat my record. Well, I am the best in Squad Levi anyway. "

"Sheesh, Auruo, can't you keep your cockiness inside you, even for five minutes?" someone replied to the haughty voice earlier. It was then followed by laughter. My heart never felt so light before. Was it happiness that made my heart lighter?

As I enter the dining hall, the laughter ceases and it turned into a respected greeting.

"Heichou!" they saluted. I nodded in response of acknowledgement. I pulled a seat in front of them. Few minutes later, the girl with a strawberry blond hair arrived.

"Here's your tea, heichou." She says as she serves the steaming cup.

"Thank you, Petra."  
Moments later, laughter was upon the silent hall as they watch two of their members bicker playfully with each other. I, myself, found it to be quite funny too.

"What is it, heichou?" the girl asked in an amused voice. The others looked at me with curiosity. I, then, realized that a small smile formed on my face. Then, the stoic expression returned at once.

"Nothing." that was all I manage to say. I drank my tea and quickly stood up. "By the way, make sure you finish your chores. Till then I'll be checking." I exited the hall. Muffled laughter was heard, followed by a response…

"Yes, sir!" a ghost smile appeared on my lips.

Their words echoed through my head, slowly fading away. I turned once more, I saw their smiling…laughing faces, slowly fading into nothingness. My heart ached; every beat of it was like a thorn. As I made my way outside, noticed the thin blanket of snow that covered the area.

I held my hand towards the spacious area, catching a snowflake. It was detailed beautifully, quickly melting into a tiny pool of water. I shook it off my hand, feeling cold from the water. From afar, I saw the sun setting, leaving hues of scarlet mixing with the dark blue of the incoming night sky.

_This world is cruel._

Perhaps, I was too strong…so strong that others think I don't need to rely anymore…

So they save their sympathy for the weaker ones.

Another sigh escaped my lips, forming somewhat of a fog from my breath. It wasn't hard to find some time alone, since its winter here in the headquarters.

"Heichou…" I looked at the source of the voice. She sent her sweetest smile as a reply.

"What are you doing outside? It's totally freezing here." She shivered. She then turned her attention to me as I look away.

"None of your business." I muttered as I furrow my brows.

"You know, you don't need to keep it from us." she suddenly spoke. I looked at her as she stares at the semi-dark sky.

Her (e/c) eyes turn to look at me and smile at me. I noticed that her hands were both hidden behind her back, it got me curious of what she intended to do. She suddenly handed me a rectangular-shaped box; decorated with red Christmas paper, held together by a shiny gold ribbon.

"Happy Birthday!" she enthusiastically said. "The world isn't as cruel as you take it to be, Corporal." She hummed and skipped towards the direction of the dining hall.

My gaze remained at the gift I received from (f/n). I reluctantly unwrap and open the box, revealing a beautifully knitted; cream colored scarf. I held the scarf in my hand, it was fluffy and warm at the same time. I quickly wrap it around my neck, feeling the warmness it gave.

"Maybe, this world isn't cruel…just maybe."

**A.N:**

yo minna! this is from a contest entry from my account from D.A

...hope you guys like it! :)))))

**P.S**

my username is here is different from my username in D.A (it is xKuronaNekox)


End file.
